ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Earl Swisher
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Frank Castorani Jr., also known by his ring name "The Wildcard" Earl Swisher, is Caucasian male professional wrestler in The Hardcore Wrestling Society. Background Originally, Castorani began his wrestling career when he was 20 as the cocky and young manager of his father, Frank Castorani Sr., and his tag team partner, The Jackal, in No-Limit Wrestling. Known for pulling the ropes constantly and interfering as much as possible, Castorani wanted to start an in ring career of his own and began to train under Frank Sr. and The Jackal. Three years later, he was set to make his wrestling debut in No-Limit at the PPV Rage in a Cage in a cage match against Jurgen O'Leary, but NLW suffered a huge decline and declared bankrupcy days before the PPV in late 2007. Career Hardcore Wrestling Society Early Days and Debut After considering different promotions such as Combat Zone Wrestling and Tokyo Grand Federation, Castorani decided to join the Hardcore Wrestling Society under the ring name Earl Swisher. Swisher became well known for his exciting promos and willingness to go all out in a match. He quickly gained favoritism from the fans and was slated to debut on February 4th, 2008 in a Five Man Battle Royal against The Glasgow Mauler, Julio, Ryder Jackson, and Jacob Slade. Swisher eliminated every man in the match (Mauler, Julio and Jackson over the top rope and Slade by pinfall). His "Straight Swish" style of looking at life and his in ring skill skyrocketed him to #4 on the HWS' Extreme 5. Earl quickly became the frontrunner for the newly created TV Title. On the February 11th edition of HWS' Sacrifice, Earl was put against Jacob Slade and the two began a short lived rivalry. In an aggressive bout by both men, Earl came out on top after delivering his finisher, The Straight Swish Clothesline. Slade has not been heard from since. The High Rollers On the same episode of Sacrifice, one of the High Rollers, Blackjack, was in a triple threat match against Saint and Max Warrior. The match ended with Saint pinning Max, and an all out brawl taking place between Max and his brother Mike (The Warriors) and Saint and his tag team partner, Sinn (Death's Disciples), against Blackjack and his brother, Ace. Earl rushed down from backstage to help out the High Rollers and the three quickly cleared house. The trio formed an alliance and Earl was welcomed with open arms to The High Rollers, becoming "The Wildcard" Earl Swisher. He has become a full-time employee at their casino in Las Vegas and helped trained them to become HWS first Tag Team Champions at HWS' first PPV, Bloody Hell. TV Championship On the same edition of Sacrifice, Earl interfered in a World Title Tournament match between Mike Warrior and Suicide, hitting Suicide with a chair. His actions did not go unnoticed as HWS Owner Chaz Leland announced a match for the TV Title at Bloody Hell between Swisher and Suicide. Suicide, a 7'4" monster, would be quite the challenge for Earl, but at Bloody Hell, Earl came out on top to defeat Suicide by giving him a Straight Swish Clothesline with a chair and pinning him, making him the first TV Title Champion in HWS's short existence. The number one contender for the TV Title is Hedge McCoy, a prison inmate known for his "Caged Fury". In Wrestling Accomplishments Out-of-Character Information